beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Wilson
|job = Mountaineer |path = Serial Killer Cannibal |status = Deceased |actor = Jeremiah O'Brian |appearance = Abominable }} Ian Wilson was a severely mentally-damaged serial killer and cannibal who appeared in Abominable. Background Ian Wilson was born in New Zealand and married to a woman named Charlotte. In 2015, the two went vacationing in Nepal on an expedition to climb its mountains, but the devastating April 2015 Nepal earthquake started an avalanche that seeming killed everyone in the group, including Charlotte. Despite Ian being classified as dead in absentia, he miraculously lived; however, the damage from the avalanche and earthquakes left him with severe brain trauma that nearly reduced his mental capacity to primal instincts and severely disfigured him physically, including leaving his right foot with only three toes, which could be seen in tracks he would leave when he stayed in Nepal. From then on, Ian took shelter in a cave near the site of the avalanche, and he built a primitive memorial to honor his wife. Motivated by his basic need to survive, he began fatally mauling tourists and citizens of Nepal so he could eat them as food, claiming several lives and gathering dismembered body parts in his cave to save for later meals. The locals attributed the killings and disappearances to the notorious legend of the Yeti, blaming the beast for the crimes. Abominable While they're on a yoga retreat, Ian kills Meegan Whitney (along with her unborn child) and later Dave Dennis but only eats parts of them and doesn't take them back to his cave. He leaves distinctive three-digit footprints at each crime scene. Eventually, his cave is discovered by the IRT along with several bloody, dismembered body parts, and soon after, Monte and Jarvis track his location and find him at the site of his wife's memorial. Jarvis tries to remind Ian of his wife and tells him killing isn't the answer, and all Ian replies with are somber moans. Eventually, the rest of the team arrive with Nepalese officers, and despite Jarvis' protests, Ian runs right in their direction, prompting them to shoot and kill him. Jarvis and Seger later talk on the plane, and it's suggested he deliberately charged the police so they would shoot him. Modus Operandi Ian randomly killed natives and tourists in and near the area where he and the expedition were buried in the avalanche. He murders them by literally mauling them to death with his sharpened teeth and overgrown nails before taking them back to his cave and dismembering and consuming them. with Meegan Whitney and Dave Dennis, he only ate some of their internal organs but left them in the woods to be found. When in a standoff with Nepalese law enforcement, he ran toward them to commit suicide by cop. Profile Known Victims *At least six previous victims prior to Abominable *Meegan Whitney (her unborn chilled was also killed) *Dave Dennis a.k.a. "Yogi Pemba" *Several Nepalese officers (charged to commit suicide by cop) Appearances *Season Two **Abominable Category:Deceased Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Oceanian Criminals